craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Fair (Revenge)
A Day at the Fair is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on March 1, 2015. Plot The crew finds out that they are not the only ones being stalked by the mysterious Anonymous. Meanwhile, Robbie and Summer are forced to volunteer at the town fair to keep a look out for Calvin. Summary Darius and Summer walks down the campus hallway, when they see Calvin alive and well being greeted by his close friends in the distance. Summer then sends a photo message of Calvin to Drew, Mia, Robbie and Kim. As they both turn around, they are startled by Alicia Tidwell, a senior student in the academy, asking why she was taking a photo of Calvin. She then hands them a flyer regarding the town fair being sponsored by the academy. She walks away as she continued handing out flyers, glancing one last time at the both of them. They meet up with the rest of the crew, where Drew tells them that Calvin will be at the fair, volunteering. He then tells Robbie and Summer to volunteer as well to keep an eye out for Calvin, as the rest of them have classes during the day. Despite not wanting to, Robbie and Summer goes to Alicia to inform her of their interest in volunteering, in which Alicia brings up Calvin. They both sign the volunteer list and leave immediately to avoid any suspicion from Alicia. The next day, they show up early at the town fair to see all the rides and booths set up. They start looking for Calvin, but they are given a shift at the haunted house. In the school, Drew finishes his class early and decides to head to the fair to help look out for Calvin, when he sees Alicia enter an empty classroom suspiciously. He then head over to the door and look through the small glass window, but his view is obstructed. He then opens the door, in which Alicia immediately covers on of the blackboards with the projector screen. Alicia questions why he was there, but Drew asks her the same thing. Back in the fair, Robbie tells Summer to stay put in the haunted house as he tries and look for Calvin. Robbie leaves and after looking for a few minutes, he sees Darius and Kim. He tells him how they were held up in a shift and that he needs help looking for Calvin. Back in the haunted house, Summer sees Calvin enter the haunted house through the employee door. She follows by entering the haunted house, as multiple animatronics gives her a jump scare. As she reaches the mirror room, she sees a figure in a hoodie in one of the mirror, but as she turns she finds no one. Drew confronts Alicia about what she was hiding, until Drew manages to retract the screen, revealing photos of Alicia making out with one of the academy’s young professors, Daniel Mayfield. Alicia pleads Drew not to tell anyone. Drew then asks who has been doing all these, as she replies that she does not know, but all she knows is that whoever is doing so goes by the name Anonymous. Drew then asks what she gave in exchange for keeping her secret. She replies with an employee pass to the fair. They then head to the fair. Robbie, Kim and Darius heads back to the haunted house where they see that Summer is gone, but Mia is waiting. She then tell them about Alicia and how Anonymous might be somewhere in the fair. Meanwhile, Kim tries to escape the mirror room as she continues to see the figure in the mirror. One of the mirror then breaks because of Anonymous as she screams. The crew hears her scream as they rush into the haunted house. A shirtless Calvin opens the employee door to attend to Summer. Summer asks why he was there, and he explains that he was changing as he finished his shift. Darius, Mia, Kim and Robbie find the both of them. Calvin explains what happened as they head out of the haunted house. They meet Alicia and Drew outside. They see a note on the mirror that says, “Thanks for the pass”. Calvin then asks them whether Anonymous was the guy who ordered him to stalk Mia, as they finally explain to him and Alicia what was happening. The episode ends with them looking around the crowd who could potentially be Anonymous. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Zane Holtz as Calvin Granger * Lindsay Morgan as Alicia Tidwell Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes